<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Love of Lattes by Terrapin8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067930">For the Love of Lattes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrapin8/pseuds/Terrapin8'>Terrapin8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I have a mild obsession with espresso drinks, Idiots in Love, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrapin8/pseuds/Terrapin8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is a 'PSL'?" He sneered, reciting the letters on the coffee cup.</p><p>"It stands for 'pumpkin spice latte', Draco."</p><p>"Pumpkin? In coffee?" he grimaced in disgust. "Who in their right mind would do such a thing?"</p><p>All it took to bring these two clever, quick-witted, opposing individuals together...was a latte. Or really, several lattes...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Love of Lattes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakaye/gifts">minakaye</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything Harry Potter related. Please note the rating before you proceed and enjoy the sweet, mildly spicy oneshot! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since returning and completing his final year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy would have proudly considered himself a full fledged adult as he had considerably matured in the years following his adolescence. After Voldemort was defeated, he and his friends were more than eager to leave the Death Eater life behind and start life anew on their own terms. It was a change many benefited from, a prime example being the witch who would later on become his wife. However, his prudency was something that presented itself time and time again as there were still many things he turned his nose up at.</p><p>"What the hell is a '<em>PSL</em>'?" He sneered, reciting the letters on the coffee cup.</p><p>"It stands for 'pumpkin spice latte', Draco."</p><p>"<em>Pumpkin</em>? In coffee?" he grimaced in disgust. "Who in their right mind would do such a thing?" He asked as he glanced skeptically at the occupant in the driver's seat, catching the tail end of his bewitching, brilliant wife rolling her eyes at him.</p><p>"That's what you say every time I introduce you to a new latte flavor," she sighed endearingly at him as she pulled them from their parking space at the coffee shop. They'd certainly come quite a ways since their last year at Hogwarts...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Six Years Ago…</em>
</p><p>The majority of the students in their year decided to return following the war and he and Hermione Granger were respectfully honored with the titles of Head Boy and Head Girl. They initially had a bit of a rough start at the beginning of the term but eventually eased up to the point where they could manage a few sentences without arguing. Much to her surprise, Malfoy proved himself to be a worthy study partner and decent distraction when her friends were caught up in their usual reckless shenanigans. It helped that they were able to commiserate in the boredom that came with their typically uneventful patrols. It didn't help that they usually took the same routes.</p><p>That is, until last night when Hermione suggested they switch just to break up the routine.</p><p>"Morning, Malfoy." She greeted neutrally, having gotten in the habit of doing so in the last few weeks as she sat next to him on the sofa in their shared common room.</p><p>He grumbled in response, partially muffled by his face being cradled in his palms.</p><p>"How were your rounds last night?" She asked curiously, finally taking note of his hunched over posture and the filled, untouched mug in front of him.</p><p>"Caught two Gryffindors frolicking in the west wing after hours," he groaned tiredly before turning to face her. "You set me up for failure," he accused.</p><p>She scoffed, "Just because they were Gryffindors doesn't mean I had something to do with it."</p><p>"It was Potter and the she-Weasel,” he spat disdainfully.</p><p>"Their relationship is still new and they don't get much time to themselves—"</p><p>"They were nearly starkers shagging behind a bloody curtain."</p><p>"...oh."</p><p>"'Oh,' indeed," he sneered. "I spent all night dealing with them and listening to their poor excuses with McGonagall. So not only will I be incapable of keeping my breakfast down when I'm forced to see them in class, I won't even be able to stay awake because there's no more fucking tea. Only <em>this</em> wretched medicine," he gestured to the mug on the coffee table.</p><p>"That's coffee, Malfoy," Hemione noted, bemused.</p><p>"I know. It's disgusting."</p><p>"That's probably because you're drinking it black,” she offered.</p><p>"That's how I take my tea! I didn't think it would be any different but this is worse than polyjuice potion." His face contorted in pure abhorrence.</p><p>Hermione hummed at his words, considering her options. "How about I make you a latte?"</p><p>"A what?" A threw her a questioning glance as she stood up from the couch, making her way over to the espresso machine she snuck in one of her charmed bags. She pressed a button to pull shots and poured a jug of milk to steam. Draco watched her, mesmerized at the fluidity of her movements and the mechanisms of the muggle contraption.</p><p>Hermione pressed on one of the large syrup pumps into a mug before following with the shots and steamed milk shortly afterwards. With the mug in tow, she walked backed over to the couch and held it out to him.</p><p>Hesitantly, Draco took the mug from her hold, smelling it, deeming it to be safe to consume.</p><p>He took a light sip. Followed by another. And another.</p><p>"How is it?" Hermione watched in amusement, and eventually awe, as he downed the entire cup in one go.</p><p>"That was incredible," he said in wonderment once he finished the last drop. "What did you call this, again?"</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders, "It's just a plain vanilla latte."</p><p>"Could I have another," he inquired earnestly. His hopeful, silver eyes completely blindsiding her.</p><p>For some reason, Hermione had a difficult time saying no. "I-I don't think that's a good idea. That had two shots of espresso—"</p><p>"I'll lend you my copy of '<em>Black Roses'”, </em>he quipped.</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened. She had been making frequent stops to the library every day in hopes of finding the latest addition to the series. She knew he had the book all along but never dreamed one day he would offer it to her.</p><p>So she made him another drink.</p><p>And another one shortly after, but with decaf.</p><p> </p><p>Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ</p><p> </p><p>From then on, a bond had been formed as well as a new routine.</p><p>In preparation for their study sessions, Draco would set up their homework and books with practice problems. By the time he was finished, Hermione would approach him with two steaming mugs. He found himself growing quite fond of the lattes <em>—</em> and her company — but never went out of his way to make them on his own. Hermione never asked why, though she quickly came to her own conclusions when she indirectly confronted him about it one day.</p><p><em>Why can't you do it?</em> He had asked defensively. She'd responded by saying she wasn't in the mood as she had copious amounts of work she needed to catch up on and if he wanted one, he should brew it himself. He then stuck his nose high up in the air and said, <em>I would never stoop so low to touch such a commonplace object.</em></p><p>She stared at him and said, <em>You're scared of it, aren't you.</em></p><p>He spluttered at her words and sneered at her, <em>I'm not scared, Granger, it's muggle technology. It would break if I so much as looked at it the wrong way.</em></p><p>Before she could reiterate and tell him that wasn't how it worked, he proceeded to explain to her the risks if someone as magically proficient as himself attempted to use it. She decided against continuing this conversation further, knowing the end results would be disastrous and figured the best way to silence him was to cave and give him what he wanted. So she made him a latte for, what she hoped her silence made clear, would be the last time.</p><p>Completely missing his guilt-ridden expression, she sat the perfectly made latte in front of him and prepared to leave the room. She almost cleared the doorway until she heard him mutter quietly.</p><p><em>I'm sorry.</em> He had said, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.</p><p>Finally looking back to witness his defeated, slumped posture, Hermione inhaled deeply and put herself on the other side of the door, closing it shut behind her before taking her seat on the sofa beside him.</p><p>Malfoy then proceeded to help her catch up on her work, drastically shortening her workload from eight hours to two, thus dissipating any residual resentment she had towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ</p><p> </p><p>After that isolated incident, Hermione continued to make them drinks regularly and usually he accepted them from her without hesitation. Until she started introducing the concept of seasonal drinks to him...</p><p>"Nope. Absolutely not," he shook his head in defiance.</p><p>"Malfoy, you're being ridiculous—"</p><p>"There's <em>stuff </em>floating around in there! It's practically a choking hazard—" he half-whined, pouting.</p><p>"It's just chocolate shavings," she explained. "It's similar to the mocha I made you last time."</p><p>He stared at the drink in his hand warily. Deciding to swallow his pride, he pulled the mug closer to him. As he prepared to take a sip, he smelled something he certainly didn't expect.</p><p>"Is that...is that <em>mint</em>?" He asked incredulously.</p><p>"Yes. It's a peppermint mocha," she stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Peppermint...and chocolate." Draco reiterated slowly, looking at her like she had grown two heads.</p><p>"It's a common drink in the muggle world," she clarified.</p><p>"For some reason, that does not ease my disinclination," he frowned. There wasn't a witch or wizard alive who wasn't aware of his explicit dispositions regarding muggles. However, his opinions regarding the subject matter had shifted greatly in the past few months. Not that he'd ever openly admit it. Nor would he ever admit the witch in front of him was a large part behind the reasoning.</p><p>She continued to smirk knowingly at him, which only deepened his scowl. "Just try it," she pressed.</p><p>"I think I'd rather suffer through our study session without caffeine," he sniffed, sticking his nose up at the mug he'd just placed on the table.</p><p>"You act like I'm giving you poison. I thought we were in agreement that my acts of kindness do not conceal a hidden agenda to kill you." She stated wryly.</p><p>He stared at his untouched mug with doubt. It wasn't like she had been wrong about the previous drinks and it wasn't that he didn't trust her. Because he did, in fact. More so than she could ever know.</p><p>"Come on, Malfoy," she teased. "What's life without a little risk?"</p><p>Then she proceeded to bring her own mug to her lips. He eyed her as she sipped on the warm liquid, humming in appreciation at its taste. When she pulled the mug away, he found himself staring at the residual foam on her upper lip.</p><p>On a normal day, Draco would describe himself as being a patient man.</p><p>He thought he had done well living in close proximity to this woman in their shared common room and keeping his distance when they worked together. Her intellect tested the very boundaries of his own and she had learned not take things so seriously around him. It was a dynamic both became very comfortable with.</p><p>But something about seeing the satisfaction on her face and hearing the noises of pleasure she made when the luxurious fluid hit her tongue set his insides on fire.</p><p>She had a point.</p><p>What <em>was</em> life without a little risk?</p><p>She sighed as the warm latte settled into her belly. "Alright. Now it's your tur—<em>mmph</em>!"</p><p>At that moment, Hermione's mug slipped from her hands and fell — along with the drink she spent far more time to make than she'd like to admit — onto the floor. Except she couldn't bring herself to care. Not when firm, warm hands held her in place and soft, persistent lips held her own captive.</p><p>Once she made it past the initial shock, her eyelids slid shut and she let her arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. His own hands tightened their hold on her waist, the kiss deepening as they found their rhythm together.</p><p>Draco heard himself release a groan at the taste of the drink on her lips.</p><p>A unique blend of sweet and refreshing.</p><p>Blissfully innocent and pure.</p><p>But beyond that, he received something far more than just the exquisite combination of chocolate and mint.</p><p>He could finally taste <em>salvation</em>.</p><p>When they finally separated, Hermione couldn't bring herself to let go of him. Not when it felt so natural to have him this close. He didn't seem to mind when he grinned smugly at her mildly disheveled composure.</p><p>"Not bad, Granger," he licked his lips subconsciously. "Not half bad."</p><p>"Do you have any idea how long those drinks took to make?" she demanded breathlessly, lacking any malice in her tone with her cheeks heavily flushed.</p><p>He chuckled lowly, inadvertently sending a jolt of electricity down her spine. "I'm sure I can make it up to you, somehow."</p><p>After their lips met for the second, third and fourth time that afternoon, Draco decided Hermione Granger's kisses were more satisfying than any fancy drink she could think of making for him.</p><p> </p><p>Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ</p><p> </p><p>The weeks before the holidays proved to be nearly every student's nightmare as they all scrambled to prepare for their exams. Like with most situations, Hermione was always well prepared. Especially for these tests of knowledge she knew she could pass blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back.</p><p>However, something she hadn't prepared for how natural the shift in her and Malfoy's dynamic would be. Not to mention how it would affect her in such a positive manner. Even though most others knew they had become more amicable since the start of term, they all remained oblivious to the strengthened affinity the couple maintained behind closed doors.</p><p>This was because they managed to keep it professional in the corridors and in classrooms, under the mutual agreement to keep their budding romance strictly confidential and private. It wasn't difficult keeping it from Harry and Ron for the time being, simply due to the fact that they still held a general animosity towards Draco. Given the recent events, she decided she rather liked him well and alive than injured or dead by means of her overprotective friends.</p><p>Another thing she was immensely grateful for was the fact that their banter and witty conversations remained a vital part of their relationship. The only significant difference being that they were visibly more open with each other and now have a tendency to share a single cushion on their three-seat sofa. With these changes in place, he didn't hold back and Hermione continued to enjoy hearing his thoughts and opinions, regardless if they were similar or different.</p><p>Well...most of the time...</p><p>"Why would you think that?" She prompted inquisitively. "Everyone knows the way to approach this problem properly is Garrick's Theorem—"</p><p>"Get with the times, Granger," he drawled. "Evelyn's Theory is unequivocally better in nearly every aspect. For one, it makes a painful and utterly pointless subject such as arithmancy somewhat tolerable." He informed her while sipping on his warm, hazelnut latte.</p><p>"But it takes away the entire reasoning for the methods behind it," she countered.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at her, affectionately. "No one else besides you cares for the methodology."</p><p>"—and since when are you an advocate for refined methods of teaching? I thought you were all about 'tradition.'"</p><p>He smirked at her predispositions. "I'm an advocate for whatever lessens life's burdens and makes me happy, Granger. If it means breaking tradition, then I will do so without hesitation." He eyed her pointedly.</p><p>After a few moments of blinking blankly at him, Hermione dropped her book on the floor and tackled him into the sofa, sufficiently ending their debate with a heated snogging session.</p><p>In his own strange and twisted way, Draco was truly a romantic at heart.</p><p> </p><p>Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ</p><p> </p><p>Their romance was rivaled with the physical aspect of their relationship. The easiest way for Hermione to describe it would be to compare how similar it was to the effects caffeine had on her. Simply put;</p><p>It was <em>addictive</em>.</p><p>"W-wait—," she whimpered softly when he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Similarly to the way he drew out the best parts of her, he also had the innate ability to draw out her sanity. "We're going to be late. Our friends are going to worry—"</p><p>"Let them." He said gravelly, in a way that set her insides on fire.</p><p>She mewled at his gentle caresses. His warm, persistent hands tugged at her clothing, peeling the fabric away from her skin and moving it lower and lower.</p><p>He had already disposed of her robes and soon she would get the chance to see a side to him not many have been able to bear witness to. Wetness pooled in her lower regions at the sheer thought. She glanced at the table where their cinnamon lattes sat completely forgotten, suddenly recalling how they got in this position in the first place.</p><p>He trailed his lips along the swell of her breast that wasn't covered by her bra, breathing in her essence. As much as she didn't want him to stop what he was doing, she knew she needed to intervene if they wanted to be on time for class.</p><p>Well...<em>want</em> was a bit of a strong term.</p><p>"Draco, w-we can't. Our drinks—"</p><p>"I'm a bloody wizard, Granger. I'll heat them back up when I'm done—" he mumbled against heated skin, his words sending vibrations through her body and piling up at her core.</p><p>It took everything she had to press him back lightly, interrupting his progress on her blouse. "But we can't be late for class." She said, forcing herself to sit upright. "Later," she commended softly, hoping he wouldn't be too upset with her.</p><p>He eyed her darkly, molten steel grays enraptured as they trailed along the length of her partially exposed body. Her cheeks reddened and she cleared her throat while she fumbled over the buttons of her blouse.</p><p>He merely smirked at her flustered composure while he stood, snatching his neglected cinnamon latte off the table. He sipped on it, relishing on the taste and feeling her attentive, brown eyes watching his every move.</p><p>"Later it is," he confirmed, his voice low and effortlessly neutral as he turned to leave the room with a drink in hand and confidence in his stride.</p><p> </p><p>Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for them, the approaching holiday meant end-of-term exams were in full swing. Which also meant 'later' would become time away from each other as they spent the majority of it studying with their friends in separate houses. The entire student body was high strung with stress and neither of them were an exclusion. Usually, Hermione left early in the mornings whereas Draco didn't return until later in the evening. Last night was an exception after Hermione spent the whole day studying with Harry and Ron for the upcoming potions' exam. Exhausted, she turned off her alarm to sleep in a few extra hours.</p><p>When she woke the next morning, she had turned over on her side and sighed happily at the smell of fresh espresso being brewed.</p><p>Then her eyes shot wide open.</p><p><em>Espresso</em>?</p><p>Instantly, she bolted out of bed and into the shared common area to find the person she regrettably hadn't seen much of lately at the espresso machine pouring freshly steamed milk into two prepared mugs.</p><p>"Draco—" she started, catching his attention.</p><p>"Morning Granger," the corners of his lips quirked up into a smug smile.</p><p>Dear Merlin help her, if that sight didn't make her go weak in the knees...</p><p>"You...you made us drinks?" she asked, astonished, watching him as he made his way over to her with the mugs.</p><p>"I figured you had a late night studying with Potter and Weasley. Seeing as they'll need all the help they can get on the next exam—"</p><p>Ignoring the last bit, she continued, "You're telling me you used the espresso machine without any issues?" She blinked at him in surprise. Even disregarding his fear for the contraption, there was still a learning curve to use that particular model. Even for muggles.</p><p>"It wasn't all that difficult." He shrugged, holding a mug out in front of her. "I've watched you do this nearly every morning for months."</p><p>Without question, she took the cup from him and took a sip of the warm, smooth beverage.</p><p>It tasted like perfection.</p><p>If she didn't know it before, she certainly knew it now.</p><p>She was hopelessly and utterly smitten with Draco Malfoy.</p><p>"Just so we're clear," he began in his usual derisive tone. "I'm only doing this because you're stressed with O.W.L.s. I did not do this with the intention to substitute you making them or to imply that I would make them everyti—why are you looking at me like that?" He demanded and the tops of her cheeks flushed instantly.</p><p>"No reason," she squeaked lightly. "I-I'll try to be back at a reasonable time tonight." Hermione hurriedly grabbed her bag off the counter and made her way towards the door while maintaining her composure and purposefully avoided eye contact. Before she could clear the doorway, Draco had gripped her wrist firmly.</p><p>Her breath hitched as she felt his body come behind hers. The second she turned her head back, Draco leaned in close, bringing their faces in close proximity. A sound of protest was suppressed when he tilted her chin upwards, stealing away her words once he brought his lips to hers.</p><p>Unlike their first kiss, she kept a firm hold on the mug to prevent it from spilling over the floor. The hand not grasping the mug was at the base of his neck, tightening her grip on his soft hair and she felt him smirk against her lips in approval.</p><p>Pulling away slowly, he trailed his lips up to her ear.</p><p>"<em>I'm holding you to that, love.</em>"</p><p>Hermione did, in fact, return at a reasonable time. Draco looked up from his stacks of parchment when the door opened, his expression making a rapid transition from recognition to concern. She drug her feet behind her when she stepped inside, fatigue and mental exhaustion taking precedence. With fluid movements, Draco dropped his notes on the couch and made his way over to her, catching her just in time for her to collapse in a spell of tears.</p><p>When her sobs eventually subsided into quiet whimpers, she spoke. He held her while she vented off the frustrations of trying to study for her own tests while being torn to help others who were struggling. He assured her she was working too hard and emphasized the need to focus on herself before anything else. He felt a strange flutter when she admitted the drink he made for her was the only thing that got her through the day.</p><p>Biting his lip to keep from admitting to her he felt the same when she made him those drinks every day, he opted for a different route to remedy her. "Do you think you could acquire Potter's invisibility cloak?"</p><p>"Probably. Why?" She sniffled as she looked at him through wet eyes.</p><p>He stood, holding his hand out for her to take. Which she did, without hesitation.</p><p>"Come on. We're going on a little trip."</p><p>"Are you taking me on a date?" She inquired curiously.</p><p>The corner of his lips twitched upwards. "Only you would call what I have planned a 'date'."</p><p> </p><p>Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ</p><p> </p><p>Hermione couldn't remember the last time she felt such a rush.</p><p>She trusted him to keep in mind her wishes to not wander far from the castle in the late hours of the evening. And so for the past few hours, she pursued the Restricted Section without any limits, scanning through the multitude of aisles holding books they didn't have access to during the day. It wasn't like she hadn't done so before. Because she had...many times. Except now, she could share the copious amounts of knowledge she acquired with someone who was more than willing to listen to it.</p><p>She glanced over to where Draco stood off to the side, book in hand as he elegantly flipped through the pages with concentration depicted across his face.</p><p>It was quite possibly the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.</p><p>Out of nowhere, the heat in his words from their encounter this morning decided to flood her entire body all at once. Hermione shuddered involuntarily at the sensation.</p><p>Having heard her, Draco looked over to her with a hint of amusement displayed upon his handsome features.</p><p>"Alright there, Granger?"</p><p>"Perhaps we should get back to our room. I'm not feeling well." She admitted honestly.</p><p>His eyes narrowed, taking her in. Then he recognized it. The dilated pupils. Her tight, clenched jaw. The tension growing within her body. All of which occurred simultaneously after she had been blatantly staring at him.</p><p>Immediately, his eyes darkened and he proceeded to close his book without another word.</p><p>"I think I know just the remedy..."</p><p> </p><p>Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ</p><p> </p><p>If she thought the effects of the drink he made her this morning were magical, it was nothing compared to the effects being intimate with him had.</p><p>Once they discreetly shuffled back to their room under the cloak, they stumbled onto his bed where he wasted no time in relieving her of her prefect robes. And her blouse. At this rate, he was going to have her completely bare in mere minutes.</p><p>Only this time, she had no intentions of stopping him.</p><p>She couldn't help but let him take over as they rid each other of all their barriers. Every kiss and every touch he pressed pulled at the string that threatened to unravel the boundaries she kept up at all times.</p><p>He drew out every sound with deliberate movements as he moved over her with his lips exploring and his hands searching.</p><p>When he slipped inside her for the first time that night, Draco could have sworn he heard angels sing. Or maybe that was the sound of pleasure she accidentally let slip from her lips at a particularly hard thrust.</p><p>Hermione took pride when his hips faltered momentarily in their rhythm at the sound. For she herself no longer had any control over her voice, her body or her heart that threatened to burst free from her chest.</p><p>She let her instincts guide her through the night as their limbs were entangled in a graceful dance of intimacy. They physically addressed their mutual affections and pent up aggressions that had been suppressed for years with only one goal; to bring them to their inevitable, pleasure-riddled end.</p><p>When his hand slipped down between them, she began to frantically chant his given name and love for him, for nothing else in the world mattered in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Hermione didn't make coffee for them. Mostly because they ended up staying up late into the night.</p><p>She woke up with a warm body pressed behind her and a dull acne between her legs.</p><p>"Morning," came a husky voice before he kissed her lightly.</p><p>"G'morning, Malfoy," she sighed sleepily as his lips left hers and trailed further down her body.</p><p>"What? No 'Draco' this time?" He smirked against her soft skin, his hands traveling along the length of her. "You sure said it plenty of times last night." </p><p>"Can't have you getting too comfortable," she whimpered when he lightly caressed the soft curve of her breasts. And just like that, she was ready. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily.</p><p>"Does it matter?" he asked teasingly, shifting their bodies so that he was pressed directly outside her slick opening. "It's Saturday."</p><p>"B-but there are things that need to get done. I still need to make our coffe—<em>ah</em>—" She finished the statement with a sharp gasp as he gradually inched inside of her.</p><p>"As much as I love you and your fancy coffee—" he exhaled at the pleasure her body provided him, as there was something surreal feeling her walls clench around him and hearing the delicious sounds she gave off as they threatened to rattle the cages of his heart. "I don't really see myself being bothered with anything else right now."</p><p>Despite it being new territory for them, they easily fell into a natural rhythm. He rocked into her from behind, bringing them back to the familiar climb over the cliff of ecstasy.</p><p>She knew it was a mistake staying in his bed. Not because she regretted what had transpired the night before. But now it seemed they weren't going to leave this room in the foreseeable future.</p><p>Unexpectedly, she flipped them over, eliciting a groan from his throat when he sank further into her.</p><p>She smirked down at him, figuring she may as well make the best of her Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the gaping students piled outside their compartment, Hermione and Draco sat across from an irate Ron and a confused Harry.</p><p>"What is <em>he</em> doing here?" Ron spat with disgust. "Last I checked, your lot was two carts down."</p><p>Hermione sipped on the cappuccino she brewed just before their belongings were packed and loaded on the train. Once they had finished with their final exams for the year, they deemed it to be the opportune time to make their relationship known. For the sake of their friends — and each other — they were able to keep their romance a secret for the entirety of the year. But as intelligent as they were, they both knew it couldn't be avoided forever.</p><p>It was also the perfect opportunity to practice how they were going to tell their parents.</p><p>"Relax Ronald. He's here because I asked him to be. I think if anything, my boyfriend should be allowed to sit with me, no?" She emphasized, eyeing him pointedly.</p><p>"You <em>asked</em> him to?"</p><p>"<em>Boyfriend</em>?"</p><p>Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison, staring at her in disbelief until Ron started to laugh hysterically.</p><p>"You're barking. That's a good one, Mione." Ron turned to Harry who looked on, horrified. "She's playing with us, Harry. I mean, really? <em>Malfoy</em>? Of all people? How stupid do you think we are?" Ron resumed to laugh halfheartedly while Harry didn't seem convinced.</p><p>Draco glared at Hermione, who shrugged helplessly.</p><p>"Honestly Granger, I knew your friends weren't bright but this is just sad," he quipped.</p><p>"Don't insult them, Draco," she warned in a low tone.</p><p>"How could I not? They make it so easy."</p><p>"Is it really so far-fetched to believe we are dating?"</p><p>"Only because no one can comprehend how a sod like me ended up with someone as remarkable as you." He replied evenly.</p><p>"Stop it,” Hermione tried to keep herself from smiling and failed miserably. “I know what you're doing."</p><p>"It's gotten me this far, hasn't it?" He grinned smugly.</p><p>Ron's amused expression quickly morphed into one that matched Harry's as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Their glances that lacked their usual disgust and repulse were replaced with adoration and endearment. Much to their relief, Malfoy's tone hadn't lost its snide which was reassuring but the overall circumstances were unsettling nonetheless.</p><p>"How long?" Was all Harry could manage.</p><p>Draco's smirk grew when Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably.</p><p>"A little while," she eventually answered.</p><p>"How long is <em>a little while?" </em>Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"Not that long," she tried to play off. "A few months maybe—"</p><p>"<em>Months</em>?"</p><p>"Try seven." Draco deadpanned, ignoring the pain in his shoulder from being hit.</p><p>"<em>Seven</em> months, Hermione?! Please tell me he's lying." Harry pleaded, horrified when she only shrank in her seat in response. "You fancied him for that long?"</p><p>"Well that's another story—" Draco drawled.</p><p>"Don't you dare, Draco,” Hermione snarled warningly. He threw his hands up in defense, effectively silenced. "But he's right. I may have...fancied him a bit longer than that," she sighed, defeated.</p><p>"How long—"</p><p>"Harry, please. Don't ask if you aren't going to like the answer."</p><p>And so he didn't press. A moment of silence passed before he spoke up again.</p><p>"I suppose you have been happier than when you were with Ron." Harry joked lightheartedly, gently elbowing Ron in the arm.</p><p>"Oi, shove off, mate." Ron glared at him before addressing Hermione, "I'm glad you're happy, 'Mione. Really, I am but...how did this all happen?"</p><p>"Well, I supposed it started when I offered to make him a latte—" Hermione started, pausing when the blond placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him, feeling her insides flutter at the subtle knowing glint in his eyes with a hint of mischief. It was a characteristic only Slytherins had.</p><p>And Merlin, did it suit him well.</p><p>"Why don't you let me tell them, love?" he offered, seemingly innocent.</p><p>Hermione backed down, biting back a smile as he prepared to tell them their story. Harry furrowed his brow when Malfoy decided to focus his gaze on him, instantly growing uneasy when he cast him his infamous smirk that usually meant nothing good.</p><p>"You see, it all started when I spotted a pair of horny Gryffindors shagging in the west wing—"</p><p> </p><p>Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ Ѽ</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, informing the parents wasn't as much of a daunting task as they anticipated. When the aftermath of the war passed, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy made it clear they only wished to live a peaceful life by their own terms. So when Draco brought Hermione to the Manor for dinner one evening, they graciously welcomed her when they were able to witness how happy she made their son. On occasion, she liked to joke that the key in her success to getting his parents' approval was because they were impressed when she approached them with fresh, hot lattes she had brewed personally. Draco often told her that was a ridiculous assumption which somehow led to a heated debate, which then usually ended in a round of intense sex. None of which was something either of them found themselves complaining about.</p><p>With his familial ties in Australia, they were able to locate Hermione's parents after a few weeks of searching and returning their memories. Initially, they were hesitant after recalling Draco's identity and the part he played in their daughter's childhood. Thankfully, they didn't need much further convincing when she informed them of his renounced ways and his essential role in her search for them.</p><p>Their relationship only further blossomed into a deeper love in the following years. They both managed to acquire decent jobs within the Ministry and settled into a quant townhome in the outskirts of London where they saw their friends regularly.</p><p>Needless to say, life after Hogwarts treated them well.</p><p>"Darling?"</p><p>Draco, who had been observing the progress of tables being set up in the Manor’s gardens from the balcony, turned around to come face to face with his mother.</p><p>"Missy wants the official word on what to serve the guests in the morning. Your father suggested Orden's but I have a feeling the bride won't find that as socially acceptable." Narcissa remarked wryly.</p><p>He chuckled lightly, "Have some on board. I'm sure some of our friends and members of her family will want that as an option. If you could, ask Missy and the volunteer house elves to learn how operate espresso machines," he added, turning back around and peering over the balcony when he heard a voice calling for him from down below.</p><p>He smiled when he spotted her.</p><p>"My fiancée is quite the connoisseur for lattes..."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Present Day...</em>
</p><p>"Honestly, Draco. I don't know why you still doubt me." Hermione Malfoy said as she stepped through the entrance to their home with her drink in tow and her husband following shortly after.</p><p>"I told you I didn't need my own—" He prompted while trailing behind her with bags of groceries and miscellaneous supplies from their outing in London.</p><p>"You nearly drank all of mine on the way home!" She argued.</p><p>"I've been out and about with you all day and I was running low on energy, witch. What more do you want from me?" He huffed as he set the bags on the counter. "Besides, I'd be lying if I said my primary reasons didn't include giving you a hard time." He joked, pausing in his task of putting the groceries away when his wife didn't respond.</p><p>"Hermione?"</p><p>He glanced up to find her standing still, captivated by something in the far side of the kitchen. Curiously, he walked over to her.</p><p>"Draco...what is—h-how did you—?" She stammered, taking in the sight in front of her.</p><p>His face shifted in recognition when he saw what she was referring to. Then he smirked at her. "It came early."</p><p>"You...you—"</p><p>"—commissioned your own espresso bar? Yes. Yes, I did." He confirmed. "Though I must say, I fully expected you to have seen this coming for a while now..."</p><p>Draco's intentions were to have their day end in their bedroom but they didn't quite make it that far. Truthfully, they didn't even make it out of the kitchen. He simply moved aside the grocery bags, lifting her to seat her on their kitchen counter and sealed their lips in a heated kiss.</p><p>She was finally able to speak when he pulled away to latch onto his favorite spot on her neck.</p><p>"I should tell you, I'll need to keep the caffeine intake to a limit," she shivered in anticipation as he pulled open the buttons of her jumper.</p><p>"I finally indulge you on your caffeine addiction and you're choosing <em>now</em> to cut back?" he exhaled in disbelief while pulling down the straps of her bra.</p><p>"I do love your gift, Draco," she keened when he latched onto a bare breast. "—but too much caffeine isn't good for the baby." He froze in his actions before detaching himself from her and staring at her in awe.</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" His voice had cracked.</p><p>She simply nodded at him, biting her lip shyly.</p><p>"When? How—?" He sputtered in shock.</p><p>"I just saw the healer yesterday. I hoped to surprise you over dinner but seeing as you couldn't even wait until tonight to have your way with me," she grinned, knowing she was just as eager and impatient as he was. "And as far as how, well, I'll show you—" she added smugly, finishing her task of unfastening his trousers and diving her hand beneath them to find him already hard. She hummed her approval as she wrapped her hand around him firmly. "I hope my latte provided you with sufficient energy to last the rest of the day."</p><p>"Cheeky little minx." He grunted out. In one swift movement, they tugged aside the last of the layers between them and he tested her, relishing in her readiness.</p><p>"Happy birthday, love," he exhaled before sinking himself into her warmth.</p><p>She sighed breathlessly in response, throwing her head back and letting herself fall into bliss.</p><p>"Happy birthday to me, indeed..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: One of the works I've been fiddling with in between updates. These two have truly set off a creative bomb in my brain and I have no regrets. I also needed something fluffy between these two to get through the more angsty parts of Wonderwall. But don't worry, we'll cross that bridge soon enough. Until next time! -E</p><p>***can anyone recognize the significance of the lattes/drinks in each scene they make an appearance in? :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>